


Canción Californiana

by JossLenn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Convocatoria MidoHimu Day, M/M, Ren te lo voy a dedicar a ti, el verdadero plot no es MidoHimu veraniego, porque me hundiste con todo y la ship, sino Takao arrastrando a Nijimura al infierno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oha-Asa advirtió a Midorima que debía cuidarse de los Escorpio, pero no exactamente por Takao. El campamento escolar en California, su reencuentro con un viejo amigo y la aparición de una nueva persona en su vida apuntan a caminos inesperados. Y él sin su pollo de goma de la buena suerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A song about California

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTDankworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/gifts).



> Kuroko no Basuke es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y esta historia participó en la convocatoria MidoHimu day
> 
> Semi AU donde Himuro nunca fue a Japón y Midorima está en segundo año. Spoilers si no conocen a Miyaji Yuya.

Alguna vez Midorima Shintaro consiguió una novia.

Vamos, la cuestión en sí no era impactante; encanto no le faltaba. Lo que le había sorprendido a Takao era la duración de la relación y lo larga que ésta había sido (dos semanas) para tratarse de su mejor amigo.

Para quienes no conocieran personalmente al tirador estrella del equipo ese sería un dato extraño ¿Por qué terminarían tan rápido las relaciones de Midorima? Era un chico responsable, elegante, culto, atractivo y hasta sus malditas pestañas eran envidiables. Ya, el color de su cabello era poco natural y tenía una que otra costumbre preocupante, pero todo eso era requisito indispensable si querías ser miembro de la Generación de los Milagros. No todos podían ser perfectos.

Nuestro querido Takao era chismoso hasta decir basta, así que apenas llegó a sus oídos la noticia se le echó encima a su amigo para preguntarle los pormenores del suceso, aunque más o menos se olía de qué había tratado todo.

No había que ser genio para deducirlo.

─Tuve el descuido de no preguntar la fecha de su cumpleaños ─contó Midorima en los vestidores─. Cuando me lo dijo decidí que no podíamos continuar.

Pobrecito, la desilusión amorosa había sido tan fuerte que lo estaba contando como si no le importara ¡Oh, pobres de aquéllos que aman sin reservas!

─ ¿Por falta de confianza o qué fue?

─En lo absoluto. Simplemente era libra ─contestó como si aquello diera por zanjada la cuestión.

─ ¿Pero y eso qué? ¡La chiga estaba guapísima y era bien simpática! Aparte era de esas chicas inteligentes que tanto te gustan ─intentó razonar Takao, aunque sabía que sus palabras, a oídos del otro, eran polvo en el viento. 

La verdad, no le importaba mucho que Midorima estuviera ignorando sus bien intencionados argumentos y consejos de la manera más cruel y descarada. De todas maneras, lo divertido de esas situaciones era dejar que dijera sus ridiculeces astrológicas y la madre a sus anchas. Uno nunca sabía que nueva estupidez disfrazada de sabiduría mística se le iba a salir.

─Tal vez, pero la compatibilidad entre cáncer y libra es una de las más bajas. Las probabilidades de una relación a largo plazo eran prácticamente nulas.

Siempre que Takao recibía ese tipo de razones como si estuvieran cimentadas a base de pura lógica y sentido común, no podía reprimir las ganas de echarse una buena carcajada. Midorima, cómo no, siempre lo juzgaba en silencio. Takao era un pobre incrédulo.

─Pero si eres joven y eso, Shin-chan, deberías aflojar un poquito y divertirte ¡No vas a tener esta edad por siempre! ¿Y qué si no eran compatibles? Tampoco ibas a casarte con ella, sólo te habías echado una noviecita.

─Ya lo sé, no seas ridículo. Igualmente no tenía por qué arriesgarme si no me daba la gana. Y no es tu asunto, en todo caso.

─Pero no te me enojes, respira hondo ─le dio una palmadita a su amigo, sonriéndole─. Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Nos echamos las suertes para ver quién pedalea hoy?

Así lo hicieron y, naturalmente, fue a Takao a quien le tocó hacerla de chofer de su extravagante carroza, también conocida como Carretilla del Swag. Eso le pasaba por desafiar los poderes del cosmos.

Lo dicho: pobre incrédulo.

***

Fue durante el verano de su segundo año en Shutoku cuando el equipo de basquetbol tuvo la oportunidad de participar en un intercambio escolar, a una escuela de Los Angeles de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme. 

Se había invitado a todos los clubs deportivos asistir a un campamento de verano en nada más y nada menos que las nalgas del mundo, al menos para ellos, que eran tokiotas bien arraigados a su ciudad. El club de baloncesto, que destacaba por mucho entre las demás organizaciones estudiantiles por sus brillantes participaciones en los torneos, tenía que ir sí o sí. No es que los hubieran obligado directamente, pero todo el cuerpo docente y hasta los de la cafetería habían estado insistiendo con ellos desde que salió la convocatoria.

La opinión de Takao era que una más y Midorima iba a lanzarle su artículo de la suerte (un pisapapeles homicida) al chico del café.

Él mismo decidió no tocar el tema con él… durante un rato. Moría de curiosidad por saber si su amigo ya había decidido algo, así que se decidió a preguntarle en el gimnasio, apenas tuvieron un rato libre.

─Ah, pues no sé a qué jugamos a los difíciles ─comentó Takao, mirando el folleto con la información del campamento de verano después de dar un buen trago a su botella de agua─. Suena muy divertido y hasta estamos becados y todo ¿Tu irás, Shin-chan?

─Es mi deber como miembro del equipo ─le contestó con la responsabilidad tatuada en la frente─. Igualmente, no creo que al capitán Miyaji deje que lo decidamos.

Las predicciones de Midorima dieron al blanco, como siempre; Miyaji Yuya no iba a dar su brazo a torcer a la primera. Aparentemente la determinación y el mal humor eran cosas de familia, la buena noticia es que aún no había amenazado a nadie a base de piñas y atropellamientos. Claro, tampoco era un capitán exageradamente inflexible, al fin y al cabo, había dado la posibilidad de no ir a los del segundo y tercer grupo, pero los titulares tenían que ir a la de a fuerzas y eso incluía a Midorima y Takao.

─Deben traer sus permiso y el pago correspondiente, no se esperen a la fecha límite ─avisó Yuya al final de la práctica─ ¡Más les vale tener buenas notas! Porque si se pierden el campamento por tener que ir a las clases de regularización… 

El crujir de sus nudillos fue más elocuente que cualquier amenaza que pudiera haber formulado.

***

Midorima no quería volver a saber nada más de aviones durante un buen rato. 

No es que les tuviera miedo, ni que fuera la primera vez que subía a uno, pero un vuelo de tantas horas siempre resultaba agotador. Ahora, agregando a Takao en la ecuación, la experiencia se convertía en un auténtico infierno; con el chico exclamando en voz alta sobre la bonita vista, que la película que transmitieron en el camino le gustaba, la de planes que tenía cuando llegaran a California y tatatatá, blablablá. De haber podido, echaba a Takao al mar, eso seguro. 

Ese era su castigo por no haber podido pasar con su artículo de la suerte de ese día: una navaja suiza. La seguridad de los aeropuertos no entendía de razones, en verdad.

El caso era que por fin habían llegado a California, milagrosamente vivos aunque con su estabilidad mental más que dañada, recibidos por una oleada de calor sofocante ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Habían llegado a Los Angeles o al Valle de la Muerte? Hasta ser recibidos en la aduana y contestar a sus preguntas con un dudoso nivel de inglés era un paraíso, allí al menos estaba fresquito.

─Bien, ya está ─dijo Miyaji Yuya, asegurándose de que ningún jugador se le quedaba─. La comitiva estudiantil no tardará en recogernos.

─Jo, aún no me creo que estoy en otro país ─comentó Takao, observando maravillado y a detalle la sala del inmenso aeropuerto─. ¿Alguna vez habían escuchado a tanta gente hablar inglés? Qué bonita sensación de poder, eso de saber lo que dicen de ti pero que ellos no puedan entenderte si los insultas.

Hasta la gente más vivaracha tenía su lado oscuro, aparentemente.

─Eso es retorcido ─lo regañó Midorima, frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo su porte de adolescente relamido─. Además, hay mucha gente hablando español, ellos bien podrían estar hablando mal de ti ahora mismo. Están mirando hacia acá, al fin y al cabo.

Lo que Midorima no sabía era que los hispanohablantes en realidad estaban criticando su elección de tinte ¿Verde? ¡Qué horror y qué poco fashion!

─Oh, allí están ellos ─habló uno de sus compañero, y ambos siguieron la dirección de su mirada.

Efectivamente, hacia ellos se acercaba una comitiva de adolescentes portando banderines de Shutoku para llamar su atención. Ellos debían de ser el equipo de basquetbol de la escuela que los había invitado al campamento; una bonita mezcolanza de norteamericanos, latinos, afroamericanos y orientales. Parecía un grupo muy alegre y Takao desde ya comenzaba a apreciar a ese colorido grupo.

Lo que no entendía era porqué Midorima y otro chico japonés con una mueca de subnormal se miraban fijamente, casi como si estuvieran horrorizados. Incluso se olvidaron de sus buenos modales y se señalaron el uno al otro.

─ ¡¿Midorima?!

─ ¡¿Capitán Nijimura?!

─ ¡Pero calla! ¿Ya cuánto tiempo va desde que no soy tu capitán?

Oh, qué chiquitico que era el mundo.

***

Para cuando se instalaron en la cabaña del campestre donde iban a hospedarse, Takao ya conocía varios detalles sobre la relación de Midorima con Duck Face, quien resultó llamarse Nijimura Shuuzou y ser nada más y nada menos que el ex capitán de la Generación de los Milagros. Desde allí el respeto de Takao por ese chico, pese a su ridícula mueca, subió como la espuma. Ya, tenía cara chiste, eso nadie lo negaba, pero si aún con eso había logrado domar a esos chiquillos insufribles entonces no había más que agregar.

─Entonces vinieron al campamento por lo del básquet y eso ¿Dices que vas a Shutoku? ─comentó Nijimura, sentado en la cama que le correspondía a Midorima, quien lo había permitido solamente porque era Cáncer como él. O algo así argumentó─. Anda… Ya tendrás que contarme en qué andan los demás. Tiene como siglos que no le veo el pelo a ninguno de ustedes, mucho menos sé cómo les fue después de todo.

Midorima se ajustó las gafas y asintió en gesto solemne, mientras Takao se aguantaba la risa, para variar. Qué cosa iba a ser eso de contarle al ex capitán las desventuras de sus chiquillos, ya quería ver eso.

─Qué vueltas da la vida. Hasta parece que es una de esas cosas que predeciría Oha-Asa ¿No creen? ─comentó Takao, achispado de más.

Claro que estaba contento, aunque el calor le seguía provocando unas ganas locas de encamorrarse por ahí, hasta las paredes desgastadas y húmedas de la cabaña le insuflaban energías. Se moría por echar ya una partida de basquetbol con los jovencitos californianos y sabía que, pese a la cara de mosqueo que se cargaba Midorima, él también querría volver a jugar con su antiguo capitán.

Hasta podría ser que ese tal Nijimura también quisiera echarse un partido, tenía el espíritu de lucha en los ojos y, sobro todo, en el hocico.

─ ¿Quién sabe? ─se encogió de hombros Nijimura, obviamente sin ganas de ponerse en plan esotérico─. Como sea, los estaré viendo seguido, ahora los dejo para que acomoden sus cosas y todo eso.

El muchacho se incorporó de la cama en el preciso instante en el que la puerta de la cabaña se abrió.

─Shuu ¿Estás aquí? El entrenador quiere que nos reunamos para una junta.

Takao no era de los chicos que se asustaban por pensar que alguien de su mismo sexo era atractivo ¡Qué va! Era completamente normal aceptar que una persona era atractiva, y ese era el caso del muchachón que había entrado. Todo en él exudaba misterio, belleza y peligro; desde el cabello negro enmarcando su pálido rostro hasta el lunar que ostentaba bajo esa mirada penetrante, por no hablar de su cuerpo bien equilibrado. Incluso ese peinado pasado de moda que le cubría media cara lo lucía como nadie y no se veía ridículo, en lo absoluto ¿Para rematar? Todas esas características físicas valían para pura si no fuera por su porte y el aura que transmitía.

Iba a ser muy sincero: No creía haber conocido nunca a un chico que atrajera tantas miradas de a una, prueba de ello era que incluso Midorima había centrado su atención en él. Normal, cuando ese chico había entrado había eclipsado las caras de tontos que se cargaban Nijimura y Takao.

─Pffff, allá voy, me entretuve de más ─Nijimura se rascó la cabeza y se acercó al chico─. Mira Tatsuya, quiero presentarte a unos chicos.

─Oh, hola ─les saludó el recién llegado, con una sonrisa moderada. Aparentemente no necesitaba la ayuda de Nijimura para socializar─. Ustedes deben ser el equipo de basquetbol japonés ¿No? Mi nombre es Himuro Tatsuya.

─Oye, yo iba a presentarlos ¿Y qué es eso de llamarme así frente a ellos? Que ellos no están educados como acá ─se quejó Nijimura, frunciendo su infame labio─. Tatsuya, ya te he hablado antes de Midorima Shintaro ¿Recuerdas? El chico de los triples infalibles en Teiko. Y él es su compañero de equipo.

─ Un placer ─habló Midorima, subiendo sus lentes, su gesto genérico para cuando quería impresionar a alguien haciéndose el intelectual, sospechaba Takao.

─ ¡Un gustazo! ¿Entonces los dos están en el equipo de basquetbol?

─Así es ─asintió Himuro, dándole una palmadita a Nijimura en la espalda─. Shuu es ala-pívot y yo juego como escolta.

─Ohhhh ¿Qué cosas, no? Shin-chan también es escolta, las coincidencias con las que se topa uno…

─No seas ridículo, Takao, las posiciones de basquetbol no son únicas como para considerarlo coincidencia.

Claro que Midorima se estaba dando cuenta de que Takao estaba tratando de echarle la soga a Himuro por él, y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. 

─Madre mía, si te escuchara Oha-Asa estaría muy decepcionado de ti y tu poca fe en el destino. Herejía, eso es lo que es.

Nijimura puso los ojos en blanco y Himuro simplemente los miró confundido, sin enterarse de quién demonios era Oha-Asa. Mejor para él, no había necesidad de adelantarle la mala noticia de que ese chico de aires dignos era un fan rabioso del horóscopo.

Al final Nijimura y Himuro tuvieron que retirarse, dejando a Takao y Midorima acomodando sus cosas.

─Bueno ¿Y qué opinas de ellos, Shin-chan? ─preguntó Takao, demostrando una vez más que jamás se iba a quedar con la curiosidad para él solito.

─Nijimura senpai es un jugador ejemplar, ya lo verás. 

─Ajá ¿Pero qué opinas de Himuro Tatsuya?

Takao observó atentamente cada reacción de Midorima, con una sonrisita traviesa.

─No tengo nada que opinar de él porque no lo conozco de nada ─contestó Midorima, sacando a flote su sentido común aún no tan atrofiado por Oha-Asa.

─Ya, pero ¿No crees que es guapo y eso? 

Midorima no se dignó a contestarle, a sabiendas de que Takao lo había atrapado echándole miradas furtivas a Himuro Tatsuya. Obviamente no era algo que iba a aceptar ni ésta ni en la otra vida.

***

Las actividades recreativas del campamento estaban muy bien, pero para Midorima estaba resultando un suplicio estar tan lejos de su colección de posibles artículos de la suerte ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin el pollo de goma que Oha-Asa le urgía a conseguir? Inconcebible.

Pero lo verdaderamente alarmante era lo que le habían predicho para ese mes respecto a los Escorpio: que iban a traer cambios en su vida, para bien o para mal, en distintos planos, ya fuera el económico, romántico o espiritual. No era de extrañar que se la pasara mirando con recelo a Takao, ese escorpio de aguijón traicionero, por si se le ocurría hacer algo que no debía y poder pararle los pies a tiempo. Es más, Nijimura era Cáncer como él, así que su deber era ir a advertirle sobre el peligro que representaba su compañero de Shutoku.

Así lo hizo después de una práctica en conjunto con el equipo anfitrión

─Ah, qué chistoso, Tatsuya también es Escorpio. Voy a cuidarme de él más que de costumbre ─comentó Nijimura, más por decir algo que porque realmente le importara toda esa barbaridad que le decían.

Midorima entrecerró los ojos y miró a Himuro, quien hablaba con algunos compañeros de su equipo en inglés, quitado de la pena. Así hasta parecía inocente y bastante normal, no como el peligro que en realidad representaba para los buenos y honrados cáncer.

Ahora sí tenía razones -o excusas- para no quitarle el ojo de encima.

***

A pesar de que trabajaban muy duro en los entrenamientos bajo la atenta mirada de Miyaji Yuya, también tenían ratos de esparcimiento que aprovechaban para irse a pasear. Takao era quien insistía en que fueran a turistear y lo hacía con mucha razón ¿Volverían alguna vez a California? Eso nadie lo sabía, excepto quizás Oha-Asa, así que tenían que aprovechar que tenían a la juventud de su lado para hacer y deshacer.

Midorima y Takao terminaban casi siempre acompañados por Nijimura y Himuro. El resto del equipo de Shutoku había hecho migas con los demás asistentes del campamento y al final cada quién tenía su grupito. En realidad era divertido, hasta Midorima había aceptado alguna vez que sí se la estaba pasando muy bien con ellos. 

Ese fin de semana les tocó ir a Hollywood, específicamente al Paseo de la Fama, lo que significaba que iban a caminar y mucho.

─ Uff, a mí sáquenme foto junto a la estrella de Bugs Bunny, de favor.

Midorima y Himuro se quedaron a la sombra de un edificio, junto a un hombre disfrazado de Rambo pidiendo cambio. Los dos habían decidido quedarse a observar y dejar que Nijimura fuera el que lidiara con la emoción de Takao. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía mucha pila gracias a la convivencia con sus dos hermanos menores.

─Cuánta energía tiene Kazunari ─se asombró Himuro─. En todo caso es divertido ¿Siempre es así?

─Ni te lo imaginas ─contestó Midorima, conteniendo un suspiro. 

Durante un rato no dijeron nada, se limitaron a observar a Nijimura acomodándole un golpazo a Takao en la cabeza por intentar que posara en la foto con él, intentando contenerse para no ponerse a imitar la legendaria mueca de pato. Eso quería decir que esa amistad estaba floreciendo; no había mejor representación de lazos amistosos que los golpes y las burlas.

─Bueno, vamos a extrañarlos cuando regresen a Tokio ─suspiró Himuro, desviando la mirada del violento espectáculo que ofrecían Nijimura y Takao─. Tiene mucho que no jugamos con jugadores tan buenos como ustedes, imagino que han ganado torneos en Japón.

─No exactamente ─contestó Midorima, con sus pensamientos volando hacia Rakuzan y Seirin. Malditos─. Pero no importa, vamos a obtener nuestra venganza la próxima vez.  
Esas palabras parecieron complacer a Himuro, quien le ofrecía una sonrisa enigmática. Por el bien de su buen juicio, Midorima decidió no pasarse demasiado tiempo contemplándola, mucho menos tratando de desentrañar su misterio.

─Como debe ser ─Himuro guardó silencio un momento, toqueteando el anillo que llevaba colgado al cuello─. Un amigo mío se fue a Japón. Era muy bueno en el basquetbol, así que supongo que allá debe haberse anotado a algún equipo. Me pregunto si habrán coincidido alguna vez con él…

Que le contara eso descolocó un poco a Midorima. Ya había intercambiado palabras con Himuro antes, pero jamás a solas y mucho menos de un tema que, por el tono de voz y la mirada en su ojillo visible, era importante para él y eso. En cierta manera, le causaba conflicto, él no solía ser el íntimo de nadie, ni a quien la gente le contara sus penas, así que no sabía exactamente que responder a eso.

─Ta vez ─fue su torpe respuesta─. Imagino que el anillo es por él ¿No?

Más meteduras de pata. Y todo ese asunto de la amistad y los anillos sonaba sospechoso…

─Podría decir que es la prueba de que somos hermanos ─contestó, aparentemente sin inmutarse por las desafortunadas interacciones sociales de Midorima─. También debo vengarme de él y volverme más fuerte. 

Midorima estaba por preguntar cómo se llamaba el dichoso hermanito cuando Nijimura decidió aparecerse, cogiendo a Takao del cogote.

─Hey, no me dejen sólo con él y vengan también, parecen apestados aquí ─los regañó Nijimura con cara de mala leche, para después soltar a su presa─. Anden, que éste chico quiere ir a verse la estrella de Michael Jackson.

─Y una estrella que diga Kazunari. O Takao, lo que encontremos primero.

─Joder ¡Ya te digo que no hay estrellas con ese nombre! Tatsuya, Midorima, ustedes díganle algo.

─Yo escuché a un chico llamado Antonio diciendo que se iba a tomar una foto con la estrella de Antonio Banderas, seguro que también debe haber una con mi nombre.

─Bien sabes que es imposible, Takao, sólo quieres hacernos caminar más tiempo ─lo acusó Midorima con justa razón. La mente de ese chico trabajaba en malévolas formas.

─Entonces Shuu-chan me acompañará ─decidió Takao, volviendo a arrastrar a su víctima del día─ ¡Ustedes diviértanse sentados haciendo nada, nosotros vamos a ir a buscar la estrella!

Nijimura pudo haber puesto resistencia si Takao no lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, eso era un hecho. Midorima observó disgustado cómo al fin su ya no tan respetado senpai intentaba luchar por sus derechos y, cómo no, Takao susurraba algo a su oído que pareció haberlo convencido para desistir. Hasta ahí no habría tenido problemas, pero que se voltearan a observarlos con unas expresiones retorcidas en sus rostros, bien cercanas a la mofa, no le daba buena espina.

No por nada Oha-Asa lo había colocado en el noveno lugar del ranking. El día no estaba resultando tan afortunado para él.

─Y allá van ─comentó Himuro, soltando un suspiro─. Tal vez deberíamos esperarlos en otro lado ¿No crees? Desde hace rato que Jack Sparrow nos está mirando, tal vez quiera cambio.

Cuando se giró hacia la izquierda se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Jack Sparrow los observaba. Sin más, decidieron meterse a la primera tienda de souvenirs que se encontraron, ya después mandarían un mensaje a Nijimura y Takao para avisarles dónde habían quedado.

Mientras, Midorima se dedicó a admirarse con el enorme local, ese que era el paraíso de los artículos de la suerte de Oha-Asa, o bien, de las mierdas inservibles. Allí a donde mirara se encontraba con postales de California, algunas sobrias y elegantes, otras coloridas y alegres y luego estaban esas que seguramente las había diseñado un ciego. También había un apartado dedicado exclusivamente dedicado a los imanes, los llaveros, las tazas, etcétera. El grupo de los textiles también ocupaba buena parte y también estaba el rincón de merchandising exclusivamente de The Beatles, porque todo el mundo sabe que esos chicos eran orgullosamente californianos, duh.

Rápidamente y sin temor a parecer maleducado frente a Himuro, Midorima se puso a consultar las predicciones de Oha-Asa y luego observó con ojo crítico a la tienda. Iba llevar algunos cachivaches que pudieran ser posibles artículos de la suerte, sí, pero también llevaría algunos para su familia como recuerdos, tal vez algunos para los finalmente universitarios Ootsubo, Miyaji y Kimura. Y claro, también tenía que llevarles algunas cosas a la Generación de los Milagros.

─ ¿Encontraste algo que te gustara? ─preguntó Himuro, acercándose con curiosidad a la pared cubierta de imanes y botones.

─No en específico para mí ─contestó Midorima, tomando un botón amarillo y otro azul rey con la leyenda “Fucking Idiot” en ellos. Impresionante la intensidad con la que gritaban los nombres de Aomine y Kise─. Llevaré algunos recuerdos a Japón.

─Ya veo ─Himuro observó los botones, divertido─. Aunque tal vez esos se lo tomen a mal.

─Tal vez, pero saben que yo jamás les mentiría ─contestó Midorima con una seriedad que no iba acorde a los insultos hacia sus antiguos colegas.

Al final, Midorima había desistido del regalo pasivo-agresivo y se hizo de cosas más neutrales, como postales, camisas y llaveros, todo a sugerencia de Himuro, quien afortunadamente tenía un gusto refinado para la elección de souvenirs y fue de gran ayuda. Habría estado muy bien eso de poder llevarles un recuerdo a sus pseudo amigos con sus nombres grabados en ellos, pero aparentemente, y sólo por poner un ejemplo, Murasakibara Atsushi no era un nombre muy común en un país lleno de Michaels y Ashleys.

─Sí que has llevado muchos recuerdos para tus amigos ─comentó Himuro una vez hubieron pagado los artículos.

─Tengo que aclarar que no son mis amigos, simplemente son compañeros ─declaró Midorima, sin ganas de dejarse atrapar en medio de su buena acción del año.

─Entiendo ─contestó Himuro, y algo en su tono de voz irritó a Midorima, pero lo dejó estar─. También llevas bastantes cosas para ti ¿No?

─Pueden llegar a ser útiles según las predicciones de Oha-Asa ─explicó Midorima─. Por ejemplo, el artículo de la suerte de mañana es una camiseta estampada con el nombre de una ciudad.

Dicho eso desdobló la camiseta que había comprado, esa que Himuro y él había elegido juntos durante un buen rato. Cabe acotar que se habían tardado bastante eligiendo esa compra en específico, la bonita camiseta blanca con la leyenda de Los Angeles en ella estuvo compitiendo contra la camiseta de I CORAZÓN NY. En serio ¿Qué hacía una camiseta haciéndole publicidad a Nueva York en una tienda de recuerdos en Los Angeles?

─Me gusta mucho esa ─asintió Himuro, dándole su aprobación─. Aunque creo que es la primera vez que escucho lo de los artículos de la suerte. Eso explica el oso de cerámica de aquélla vez en los entrenamientos.

Midorima se encogió de hombros y asintió. No le gustaba hablar de su oso de cerámica, que en paz descanse por culpa de un balón asesino.

─ ¿Y cuál es mi artículo de la suerte? Soy escorpio, por cierto.

─Espera.

Se dispuso a buscar en su celular, sin mencionar el detallito de que ya sabía su signo gracias Nijimura bocafloja. También iba a ahorrarse el hecho de que se había estado mirando las predicciones para ese signo, y no precisamente porque le deseara a Takao el bien. 

─Mañana tienes el quinto puesto en términos de suerte en el ranking ─leyó con solemnidad─. Tu artículo de la suerte es una gorra y tu color de la suerte será el verde.

─ ¿En serio? Mejor así ¿No? Si mi color de la suerte es el verde entonces voy a tener que estar cerca de ti todo el día.

Qué.

─Espera, debo comprar una gorra para mañana ─dijo Himuro, revisando entre los estantes. Midorima ni lo siguió, aún estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de procesar la bomba verbal que le había soltado─. Dime ¿Qué opinas de ésta?

Himuro mostró orgulloso una gorra con el mismo gráfico del estampado de la camisa que se compró Midorima, la única diferencia era que la gorra lo llevaba bordado. Si lo que había dicho antes Himuro no lo había destruido, eso sí lo había conseguido. 

─Será útil para mañana ─consiguió decir de alguna manera entre su desesperación.

─Definitivamente. Además, si mañana estaré pegado a ti por el asunto del color verde, mejor que vayamos a juego ¿No? ─comentó Himuro con tanta naturalidad, como si no estuviera diciendo estupideces. 

Estupideces que estaban tocándole la vena sensible a Midorima, que sí la tenía, aunque se creyera lo contrario.

***

Mientras Himuro estaba aniquilando el buen juicio de Midorima, Takao y Nijimura observaban por la ventana, fuera del local.

─Creo que Tatsuya rompió a Midorima o algo ─comentó Nijimura, frunciendo el labio superior─. Porque está actuando como un tarado zombie.

─Ya te digo yo que tenía razón, Shuu-chan, para estas cosas nunca me equivoco.

Se quedaron un rato más observando a Midorima y Himuro, al parecer el primero ya había recuperado la capacidad del habla y se estaba comportando de nuevo como él. Era todo un espectáculo ver a esos dos juntos ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? Nijimura no, por supuesto.

─No sé si estás interesado en todo esto por Midorima o porque te gusta jugar a ser el celestino ─comentó Nijimura, apartando la mirada del vidrio para emprender el camino por la calle de nueva cuenta.

─Claro que por Shin-chan y nuestra amistad ─canturreó Takao, con un tono de voz que no convencía a nadie─. ¿O tú no piensas lo mismo con Tat-chan? No es por nada, pero creo que es él quien está siendo más sugerente.

─Es la naturaleza de Tatsuya ─contestó Nijimura, encogiéndose de hombros─. Ahora supongo que tenemos que esperar a que dejen de flirtear y luego ya nos reunimos con ellos. 

Takao le dio una última ojeada al local antes de seguir a Nijimura, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Si las interacciones entre esos dos habían estado así en el Paseo de la Fama qué pasaría si…

─ ¿Sabes, Shuu-chan? Lo he estado pensando mucho y para la semana que viene me encantaría ir a visitar Long Beach, al fin y al cabo tenemos todo el fin de semana libre ¿Qué opinas? Disneylandia puede esperar.

Nijimura observó con desconfianza a Takao. Ese chico algo se traía entre manos.


	2. With you I don't know where to start

Tal vez el gesto que solía hacer Nijimura Shuuzou con los labios, ese famoso pico de pato, no era el epítome de la inteligencia ni daba la mejor referencia sobre su persona. Pero también era bien sabido que nunca había que juzgar al libro del patito feo por su portada; él no tenía ni un solo pelo de tonto, ya era cosa de cada quien si lo creían o no.

Por eso se daba cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer Tatsuya.

Entrecerró los ojos, siguiendo con la mirada a quien bien podría caer en la categoría de "mejor amigo" desde que llegó a Los Ángeles, aligerando la pesada carga que era su situación familiar con su padre. Sabía perfectamente de qué pie cojeaba Tatsuya, lo atractivo que resultaba ser (la primera vez que lo conoció se dijo a si mismo al menos unas veinte veces que era hasta más guapo que Kise, pero prefería no darle tantas vueltas a ese episodio de su vida) y la malicia que podía llegar a demostrar. Malicia que había escogido a Midorima, precisamente a ese Midorima, como blanco.

De hecho, en ese momento Tatsuya hablaba con Midorima sobre los tiros de largo rango de éste último, innecesariamente cerca de él. Y claro, el pobre de su ex compañero estaba en serios aprietos, poco acostumbrado a la invasión de su espacio personal.

Maldito Tatsuya y su pendejo encanto. Todo era culpa del lunar y el flequillo, seguro.

En todo caso, no era asunto de Nijimura intervenir en las conquistas de su amigo… al menos no aún. Tenía una charla pendiente con él que tenía que hacer sí o sí, pero aún no había llegado el momento. Para ser sinceros, tampoco se moría de las ganas de entablar esa conversación.

Suspiró y se secó el sudor de la cara con su toalla antes de desparramarse sin pizca de elegancias en el banquillo. Joder, los de Shutoku eran realmente buenos. Sí, Midorima había mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo había visto jugar, la cosa aquí era que absolutamente todos los jugadores del equipo eran endemoniadamente buenos. Como Takao y su problemática vista del pollo, o del halcón, lo que fuera, no había entendido muy bien ese pasaje de la cháchara de Midorima.

¿Quién nombraba las técnicas de los chiquillos? Incógnitas sin respuesta.

─Ah, mira ¿Ves a lo que me refería? Esos dos tienen buena química.

Nijimura se giró para encontrarse con Takao, quien despedía un aura de felicidad pura mientras observaba a Tatsuya y Midorima, como si fuese él quien estaba viviendo un romance épico. Ah, ese chico en verdad se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo como cupido de quinta. Lo preocupante aquí era que Takao no estuviera dispuesto a ayudar a su mejor amigo a huir de la situación, sino que insistía en empujarlo más y más al despeñadero. Midorima tenía que replantearse sus amistades urgentemente.

─¿En serio? ─Nijimura le echó una ojeada rápida a la extraña pareja y se encogió de hombros─. Será. Aunque creo que Midorima está a punto de huir por patas.

─Pues algún día se tenía que acostumbrar Shin-chan a interactuar con las personas, para variar ─contestó Takao, poniendo los ojos en blanco─. Además creo que a Tatsu-chan también parece interesarle.

Nijimura gruñó por toda respuesta. Claro que a Tatsuya le interesaba, no era ningún ciego y mucho menos era tonto, no tendría la vista del pollo como Takao, pero sí tenía neuronas funcionales, gracias.

─Oh, mira, acá vienen. Actúa natural, Shuu-chan, como si no hubiéramos estado planeando su futura relación.

─Pues no estábamos haciendo eso, eres tú el único con la calabaza mental ─espetó Nijimura en voz baja, girándose para mirar a los chicos en cuanto llegaron─. Hey, buen partido Midorima. Ya casi olvidaba lo aterradores que eran tus triples, luego vas y los mejoras ¿De qué vas?

─Naturalmente, no podría jugar en Shutoku si no estuviera practicando ─contestó Midorima, ajustándose las gafas─. Pero usted también ha mejorado, Nijimura, en verdad.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Nijimura. Midorima no había sido presuntuoso de más en Teiko como algunos podrían creer; más bien era firme creyente de la responsabilidad y un poco pomposo para hablar, al más purito estilo de Akashi. Tanto compromiso en una simple actividad curricular conllevaba a que Midorima hiciera lo humanamente posible por seguir conseguir que todos se comprometieran como un verdadero equipo al igual que él, pese a que todos fueran insoportables a su manera.

Pero aparentemente ahora valoraba más a sus compañeros y eso a Nijimura le inyectaba la tranquilidad que le hacía falta desde que dejó de tener noticias de su equipo. Si Midorima estaba bien, seguro los demás también ¿Verdad?

─Ah, seguro que esos tiros son de los más impresionantes que he visto ─dio la razón Himuro, mirando de refilón a Midorima─. Si pudiera hacerlos sería un arma muy valiosa para nuestro equipo.

─Me parece que subestimas tus propias habilidades. El Tiro Espejismo es complejo y jamás había visto el uso de ese tipo de técnica, para ser honestos.

─Estás exagerando, Shintaro.

─Me ofende que pienses de esa manera. Odio las mentiras.

Nijimura los miró incrédulo ¡Y no era para menos! Ese era el intento más patético de coqueteo que había visto en la vida, pero entendía por qué Tatsuya lo estaba haciendo de esa forma: Sólo así iba a funcionar con Midorima. Takao, para variar, estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no partirse de risa y, como era de esperarse, falló de la manera más chapucera.

─Bueno ¿Y qué han pensado sobre lo del fin de semana?─preguntó Nijimura, cambiando el tema tan pronto como pudo. No estaba en contra del florecimiento del romance en el campamento, pero no quería estar presente para ver eso si no era estrictamente necesario─. Sé que habíamos dicho que fuéramos a Disneylandia, pero Takao quiere ir a visitar Long Beach.

Midorima enarcó una ceja, mirando con desconfianza a su compañero.

─Creí que ir a Disneylandia era tu sueño. Me hablaste dos horas enteras de ese parque en el avión.

Esas dos horas habían sido un infierno, cabe añadir.

─¡Y lo sigue siendo! Pero ahora me apetece más ir a ver el Queen Mary y eso ─contestó Takao─. Y caminar en la playa ¡A Disneylandia podemos ir luego!

─Ya, pero si es así vamos a necesitar un auto para ir ─observó Nijimura─. Yo aún no saco el permiso.

─No importa, yo tengo el mío. Estoy seguro de que mis padres me dejarán tomar el auto si les digo que voy con ustedes.

Nijimura se mordió la lengua para no soltar ninguna idiotez. Increíble que Tatsuya intentara pasar como lo que no era frente a Midorima y Takao: un niño bien portado. Si él bien sabía que iba a tomar el auto se lo dejaran o no.

\-------------

Al final Tatsuya sí que había tomado el auto sin avisar antes, pero, tal y como él mismo le explicó a Nijimura, ese era un detallito sin importancia. Ya se esperaba algo así desde un inicio, pero de todas formas él estaba allí para hacerle ver a su amigo cuando la estaba cagando.

─Eres de lo peor, Tatsuya y estás consciente de eso ¿Verdad?

El muy descarado se limitó a exhibir su sonrisa leonardesca, recargado en el auto híbrido de sus padres ¡Cuánta cara!

─Lo hice por un bien mayor, no tengo muchas ganas de decepcionar a nuestros invitados. Sé que mis padres entenderán cuando les explique.

Nijimura lo apuñaló con la mirada, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Al final tenía cosas más importantes por las que enfadarse, como que se sentía desvelado después de echar varios partidos con sus hermanitos y la consola.

─Ya ¿A qué hora citaste a Midorima y Takao?

─A las siete. No deben de tardar, Shintaro es una persona muy puntual ¿No?

─Ajá ─asintió Nijimura, recordando de pronto un tema del que quería hablar con Himuro─. Hablando de él ¿Qué pretendes, Tatsuya? Todo éste asunto ya no me está dando buena espina.

─¿Qué pretendo de qué? ─preguntó Tatsuya─. Lo dices como si estuviera planeando algo.

─Eso es lo que digo ¿Crees que me como los mocos o qué? Como si no viera que estás tratando de echarle la soga a Midorima.

Tatsuya entrecerró su ojillo visible, juzgando a Nijimura con la mirada.

─No hago nada malo, Shuu, claro que Shintaro me parece interesante y eso no tiene por qué ser un problema.

─No, no tiene por qué serlo, pero oye ─Nijimura suspiró, armándose de paciencia para lo que iba a explicar─. Mira, Midorima se toma las cosas muy en serio y eso incluye a las relaciones, la cosa es que él está de pasada. No estoy diciendo que sea tonto, él sabe perfectamente al juego que se traen, si decide jugarlo o no es cosa suya.

─Sigo sin ver el problema aquí.

─No lo habrá si te abstienes de hacer algo que me lo confunda. Lo único que digo es que quiero que te midas si sólo estás jugando, nada que los comprometa.

Tatsuya guardó silencio al igual que Nijimura durante unos cuántos segundos, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su rostro. Cuando se dignó a hacerlo fue para obsequiar al mundo con una de esas sonrisas enigmáticas tan suyas.

─Es gracioso que aún después de que pasó mucho tiempo desde que lo viste aún quieras ver por el bien de tu compañero. Quién diría que serías tan buen capitán.

─Oye, cuida tu tono─ espetó Nijimura, azorado─. No lo digas como si suena tan difícil de creer.

─Lo siento. Oh, pero te estás preocupando de más, Shuu, no es como si Shintaro y yo estuviéramos saliendo o algo. Sólo somos amigos ─le dio una palmadita en el hombro─. Te estás adelantando demasiado a todo.

─Ya sé, es asunto de ustedes. De todas formas no hagan nada estúpido.

─¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo estúpido?

Antes de que Nijimura pudiera mencionar el hecho de que Tatsuya había despojado a sus padres de su auto se escuchó un barullo aproximándose lento pero seguro. Claro que la fuente de tanta contaminación auditiva no podía ser otra más que la bocaza de Takao Kazunari hostigando a Midorima con su cotorreo.

En cierta manera, Nijimura jamás se había sentido tan contento de escuchar su voz. La conversación con Tatsuya sobre sus intenciones con Midorima había sido tan estúpida como incómoda y no tenía ningún deseo de seguir viviendo la experiencia después de haberse comportado como un completo imbécil entrometido. Mejor que se hicieran bolas ellos mismo, él no iba a inmiscuirse más en sus asuntos.

─Hasta que llegan ustedes dos ─les gruñó apenas llegaron hasta ellos.

─Es culpa de Shin-chan, que no encontrábamos su artículo de la suerte en ningún lado ─se deslindó Takao del problema─. Uff, y si crees que nos tardamos deberías de ver cuando me toca pedalear la carretilla con él encima. Eso sí es eterno.

Mientras Takao le contaba a Nijimura los pormenores del maltrato que sufría a manos del pérfido de Midorima, éste se encontraba más atento manteniendo contacto visual con Himuro Tatsuya y su ojillo descubierto.

Sólo tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos para que esa mirada lo atrapara, sumergiéndolo en un mar de sentimientos que no lograba identificar, a falta de haberlos experimentado alguna vez en su miserable vida. Se sentía abrumado por esas emociones y por las preguntas que inundaban su mente; Himuro era una persona misteriosa ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Por qué no podía terminar de leer su rostro? ¿Qué demonios tenía su ojo izquierdo que insistía en cubrirlo con su cabello? Tal vez era bizco.

Al final, consciente de que estaba quedando como un verdadero pasmado, consiguió asentir levemente con la cabeza a modo de saludo y en un intento por parecer digno, pese a que Takao seguía despepitando todas sus atrocidades contra él.

Por alguna razón, Himuro parecía encontrar ese asentimiento digno de una leve sonrisa. Lo dicho: A saber qué clase de pensamientos retorcidos tendría en su cabecita. Lo malo aquí era que Midorima sentía que tenía la obligación de desentrañar esos misterios.

Apretó su artículo de la suerte, una revista de chismes de la farándula y decidió no mirar de más a Himuro. Que estuviera ese día primero en el ranking de la suerte no quería decir que debía ir por ahí tentando al destino.

\-------------

El aire acondicionado del automóvil era uno de los inventos más maravillosos jamás ideado, especialmente en un lugar como California, ese sitio que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la temperatura del infierno ¿Qué había hecho esa pobre gente para merecer semejante ola de calor?

Cuando bajaron del auto casi se les queda pegado su cuerpo en los asientos de piel de tanto sudor. Asco. Asco y dolor al tener que zafarse de allí a la fuerza, casi dejándose el cuero detrás.

─No entiendo cómo pueden aguantar semejantes condiciones ─comentó Midorima, tomando un trago de su bebida hidratante tras salir del asiento trasero junto a Takao.

Claro que no hay mal que por bien no venga y en éste caso el bien fue que Takao estaba tan deshidratado que en el camino no estuvo armando tanta bulla. Sí, lo hizo, pero pudo haber sido peor, para ser sinceros.

─Al final acabas acostumbrándote ─contestó Nijimura, bajando su mochila de la cajuela─. Entonces ¿Qué hacemos primero?

Himuro y Nijimura no mostraron tanto interés en la vista que les ofrecía el lugar, pero para Midorima y Takao era una historia diferente: Ver el vasto mar, centelleante a causa del intenso sol, así como el imponente Queen Mary varado cerca de ellos era todo un espectáculo. Al final de cuentas no parecía una mala idea haber elegido Long Beach para pasar el día, independientemente de las oscuras intenciones de algunos.

─¿Por qué no vamos a ver el submarino ese? ─propuso Takao, recuperando de una sola toda su vitalidad para señalar la atracción turística cercana al Queen Mary─. Y después nos vamos a ver el Titanic.

─Ese no es el Titanic ─corrigió Himuro con infinita paciencia. Como se notaba que no llevaba tantos días lidiando con Takao─. Ese se hundió hace un siglo.

Justo cuando Nijimura pensaba que nadie podía mostrar tan poca lucidez como Aomine o Kise llegaba otra persona a romper los esquemas.

─Aparentemente el submarino se llama Scorpion ─comentó Midorima, tomando uno de los folletos que había tomado prestado del capitán Miyaji, optando por ignorar la estupidez de su amigo por esa ocasión─. Y corresponde a la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Interesante.

─Scorpion es un nombre genial ¿No crees que es como si hicieran honor a nuestro signo, Tatsu-chan? ─soltó Takao en un fallido tono casual─. Claro, porque nosotros los escorpiones somos fascinantes.

─Tú no eres fascinante, Takao ─le informó Midorima. No iba a mentir y ponerse a negar que Himuro no fuera interesante, pero a Takao sí que había que sacarlo de su error.

─Se puede dar un tour dentro del submarino ¿Quieren entrar? ─preguntó Nijimura, dispuesto a cortar las malas vibras del pequeño grupo.

─ ¡Yo sí! Aunque no se ve muy grande desde aquí ─comentó Takao, inspeccionando el submarino.

Ciertamente, por fuera el submarino no parecía tan grande, pero una vez que estuvieron adentro comenzaron a entender por qué era todo un recorrido. Un recorrido claustrofóbico.

─Takao, por el amor de Dios, no se te ocurra tocar nada.

A Midorima no le parecía buena idea haber dejado que Takao entrara al bendito submarino, debería haber una ley que lo prohibiera. El espacio para recorrer el interior era minúsculo tanto a lo ancho como a lo largo, y la idea de que su compañero estuviera manoseando los botones o cualquier otra cosa potencialmente peligrosa no le dejaba estar en paz. Tan concentrado estaba imaginándose el peor de los escenarios que apenas y podía mirar el submarino y preguntarse qué clase de mísera vida habían llevado los tripulantes rusos de ese lugar.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó Himuro, quedándose rezagado con él mientras Nijimura y Takao intentaban pasar por el estrecho conducto que llevaba a otra especie de sección─. Se te ve un poco pálido. Si quieres podemos salir a que respires.

─Estoy bien ─respondió, soltando un suspiro que había estado conteniendo─. Pero meter aquí a Takao fue lo peor que se nos pudo haber ocurrido.

─¿Crees? Yo veo que solamente está emocionado, pero es todo.

─Es porque no lo conoces de mucho.

Himuro sonrió divertido y colocó su mano a media espalda de Midorima. Claro que enseguida obtuvo el efecto deseado: El pobre se había quedado completamente estático y hasta parecía que contenía el aliento. Oh, las reacciones de ese chico mustio eran las mejores.

─Intenta relajarte un poco ¿Por qué no dejamos que Shuu se ocupe de él? ─preguntó con un tono de voz tan suave que hasta parecía que no estaba enviando a su mejor amigo como carne de cañón─. Ellos se llevan bien, después de todo.

─En eso te equivocas. Lo que sucede es que Nijimura tiene muy buena mano con personas problemáticas, de verdad.

─Por eso mismo, deja que ellos dos se las apañen solos por un momento.

Himuro retiró la mano de la espalda de Midorima antes de que se le resbalara sin querer hacia abajo. No hay que confundirse, claro que su intención era ver a Midorima nervioso por sus acciones sugerentes, pero él sí tenía clase para darse a entender con la gente por medio de acciones más sutiles. Él era de la opinión de que pellizcarle el trasero al prójimo era de lo más corriente e invasivo.

Midorima, para distraerse y dejar de estar pensando en que el interior del Scorpion (Ahí de nuevo, los escorpiones iban a ser su perdición) era demasiado cerrado y que Himuro estaba compartiendo ese pequeño espacio, se dispuso a seguir con lo que se suponía que había llegado a hacer: dar un recorrido por el lugar con fines turísticos y formativos. Himuro Tatsuya no iba a seguir desviando sus impolutos propósitos con su encanto, no.

─Increíble el estilo de vida que seguramente llevaron los tripulantes ─comentó para hacerse el interesante.

Más que increíble era triste, por no decir deprimente ¿Quién mierda cabía en ese lugar? ¿En esa mesa? ¿En esas camas? Ni Midorima cuando tenía diez años podría haber usado esa camita que le pertenecía al capitán de la tripulación.

Bueno, tal vez tomar a Midorima, monstruosamente alto para su tiernos diecisiete añitos, no era el mejor ejemplo pero la idea se entendía.

─Parece casa de muñecas. Debió haber sido terrible ¿No? ─Himuro tocando el cristal con los nudillos─. Imagina, todos esos días de recorrido desde Rusia hasta acá.

─La guerra nunca ha sido fácil.

Guardaron un momento de silencio que pareció de lo más solemne, eso hasta que Himuro decidió que tenían que continuar el recorrido.

─Mejor que sigamos o Shuu y Kazunari nos dejarán detrás.

Midorima asintió, completamente de acuerdo con la idea. No le preocupaba la idea de que lo dejaran atrás, estar a solas con Himuro no sonaba nada mal. Pero él bien sabía que la tolerancia de Nijimura era bien limitada y le preocupaba que terminara matando todas las neuronas de Takao a base de zapes. No era un gesto de amistad sin límites, eso ni se discutía, más bien tenía miedo de lidiar con él si lo dejaba completamente idiota.

De alguna manera se las ingeniaron para poder pasar el estrecho conducto que llevaba a la siguiente sección, todo para ser recibidos con otro desafío: las escaleras del diablo. Los escalones eran pocos, pero con la estatura de ambos y la altura ridícula del submarino ese seguramente iba ser un reto más difícil que oponerse al poder de la amistad en un partido.

─Bien, aquí debemos irnos con cuidado ─suspiró Himuro, inclinándose para que su cabeza no fuera a estrellarse.

─Cuidado por donde pisas…

Había dicho que tuviera cuidado, pero parecía que los pies de Himuro lo interpretaron como un "anda y tírate, so animal".

Fue en ese momento, en el que Midorima intentó atraparlo y sólo consiguió acercarse a su muerte por aplastamiento, cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía estar viviendo en un cliché.

Mientras agonizaba en el suelo con Himuro encima de él, evocó las series televisivas pastelosas que su madre y su hermana menor solían mirar con pasión efervescente. Ah, allí era típico que la heroína cayera encima del interés amoroso y así iniciara una bonita historia de romance y sentimientos a flor de piel, donde los protagonistas, para el caso Midorima y Himuro, vivirían una serie de obstáculos que tendrían que superar para conseguir salvar su relación. Una relación que no existía, pero bueno.

Efectivamente, Midorima tenía cero experiencias en el ámbito afectivo.

─Oh, perdón ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Himuro Tatsuya lo trajo de la tierra de los muertos a la realidad, pero no fue sólo su voz en lo que reparó. Ya podría ir apartando su rostro, que el flequillo del chico le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la nariz. De paso también podría quitar las manos de su pecho, porque eso no le estaba haciendo ningún favor ni a Midorima ni a su buen juicio. Hasta se le había nublado el mundo.

─Estoy bien ─contestó incorporándose con lentitud.

Himuro bien pudo haber hecho lo mismo, pero hacerlo a medias. Tan fresco él, sentadito en el regazo de Midorima como si fuera la posición más normal del mundo.

─Ten, se te cayeron.

Resultaba que Midorima no estaba viendo borroso como efecto secundario de los poderes del cliché romántico, lo que había ocurrido era que sus lentes había salido volando tras la caída. Menos mal que tenía allí a Himuro, bien dispuesto a colocarlos en su sitio con una delicadeza insólita.

La buena acción de ese chico habría quedado sólo como eso si no hubiera insistido en rozar de más con sus dedos el rostro mientras le ajustaba los lentes. Esas caricias en las mejillas ya tenían muy poco de amor fraternal, Midorima no tenía tanta experiencia en el amor, más no era un idiota; Himuro Tatsuya le estaba provocando, y lo peor era que estaba funcionando.

─¿Mejor? ─preguntó Himuro, haciendo uso de su tono de voz más suave. Y seductor, no nos olvidemos de ese adjetivo en particular.

─Sí, mejor.

En cambio, la voz de Midorima sonaba ridículamente forzada ¿Para qué empeñarse de más, en cualquier caso? Mejor empleo de su tiempo era colocar su mano en el hombro de Himuro mientras mantenía contacto visual con él, lo que inevitablemente le llevó a perderse un rato en su rostro.

Estaba actuando de una manera tan impulsiva como jamás se lo había permitido hasta ese momento, pero ser consciente de eso importaba muy poco ya.

El bonito momento romántico, o lo que pretendiera ser eso, se vio interrumpido por Nijimura, quien estuvo obligado a regresar en busca de apoyo después de que su paciencia fuera colmada por Takao y su cháchara.

─Escuchen, no es por sonar claustrofóbico, pero preferiría que fuéramos a…

Enmudeció ipso facto al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus castos ojos y Himuro sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad que se cargaba su mejor amigo. Por Nijimura, y también por el bien de la cordura de Midorima, se puso en pie.

─Oh, lo sentimos, Shuu ¿Qué decías?

─¡No me salgas con esas! ─espetó Nijimura, recuperando la capacidad del habla y el mal humor─. ¿Qué se creen que estaban haciendo ustedes dos? ¿No pueden esperar a que salgamos de aquí para eso? Miren que si los pillara alguien de seguridad haciendo sus cosas en el submarino… ¡Ni crean que yo responderé por ustedes!

─¡No es lo que tú crees! ¡En lo absoluto! ─se defendió Midorima a la desesperada, poniéndose en pie.

Lamentablemente, la dignidad sí que se le quedó por los suelos.

\-------------

Nijimura no pudo callarse el incidente del submarino, no. Aparentemente tenía que contárselo al más cotilla del rumbo o no iba a estar contento consigo mismo.

─¡No me puedo creer que hayan estado de manita sudada en el submarino apenas les quitamos el ojo de encima! ¿Quién lo diría de ti, Shin-chan? Tan seriecito que te ves y todo.

Midorima estaba seguro de que jamás iba a escuchar el fin de esa cantaleta, ni cuando se regresaran a Japón. Se preguntaba si podría echar a Takao al mar desde la popa del Queen Mary y qué tantas posibilidades tendría para hacerlo pasar como un desafortunado incidente. Al fin y al cabo, Oha-Asa, su puesto número uno en el ranking y su artículo de la suerte, esa revista con la portada de Miley Cyrus, le respaldaba.

¿Lo peor? Himuro actuaba como si la cosa no fuera con él.

─¿Sabían que se dice que el Queen Mary está embrujado? Mucha gente ha muerto en este barco, aparentemente ─contó el muy descarado, fungiendo de guía turístico de cuarta─. Incluso en Halloween se hacen fiestas aquí. Ojalá estuvieran aquí para esas fechas, esas fiestas no están nada mal.

─Jo, estás cambiando el tema ─se quejó Takao, sin intenciones de olvidarse de su primicia.

El pobre estaba realmente frustrado por no poder sacar más información a Himuro sobre lo acontecido en el submarino. Aparentemente él hacía un mejor trabajo que Midorima en el arte de esconder sus emociones: mientras Himuro portaba su poker face con mucha gracia –eso era porque no la estaba manteniendo, esa era su naturaleza-, Midorima era un libro abierto. Uno que expresaba puros instintos homicidas hacia su persona, por cierto.

Nijimura, en cambio, si estaba interesado en esa experiencia enriquecedora y escuchaba atentamente al guía, lejos de la pantomima que era la interacción entre Midorima, Tatsuya y el agregado de Takao.

Justo en ese momento el guía les contaba la bonita historia de la gente que había tenido la mala fortuna de morir entre las aspas del barco. Para amenizar el día, sí.

─Puede que éste lugar sea aún más tenebroso que el Scorpion ─comentó Midorima, subiéndose los lentes. Él también apoyaba el cambio de tema de conversación.

─Pero seguro después cambia mucho, ya ves, como el Titanic. Pura clase.

Takao tuvo toda la razón, pese a lo estúpido de su comentario: El Queen Mary era uno de los lugares más elegantes que Midorima había visto en su existencia, y eso que alguna vez entró a la mansión de los Akashi. Que sí, que hedía a abuela pedorra, pero ese era un solo punto en contra; tenía ese aire antiguo y aristócrata propio de los occidentales que le daba un no sé qué al sitio. También estaba el problema de que se decía que estaba embrujado, aparentemente ningún lugar podía ser perfecto.

─Aquí suelen venir parejas de recién casados ─dijo Himuro. El guía los había dejado a la deriva, así que era su deber tomar el relevo─. Es un hotel peculiar.

─Pues yo no sé a qué mierdas quiere venir una pareja de recién casados a un lugar que apesta a viejo ─gruñó Nijimura, completamente ciego a la magia del amor.

─Agh, qué poco romántico que eres, Shuu-chan. Por eso ni tú ni Shin-chan tienen novia ─se burló Takao, para variar─. Apuesto que sólo Tatsu-chan y yo podemos apreciar lo bonito que es que una pareja de casados ande por aquí.

─Bueno…─empezó Himuro, con una sonrisa tan educada como falsa.

─A mí no me metas en tus cosas, Takao ─se indignó Midorima ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sacarlo a colación para todo?

─Aparte de romántico no tiene nada, punto ─se emperró Nijimura, sin entender aún cómo es que desde un principio Takao se había tomado la libertad de hablarles por su nombre de pila.

Claro que el Queen Mary no era solamente lujo, alfombras apolilladas y romance en el aire junto a olores ancestrales. Aprendieron un poquitín de su historia y la vida de los capitanes del ex crucero, quienes, haciendo la comparativa con los desgraciados rusos del Scorpion, vivieron en un lecho de rosas y lujo.

Pero lo verdaderamente emocionante, en opinión de Takao, fue subir a la cubierta y explorar la proa.

A Midorima se le ocurrió que ese punto en específico era muy parecido a lo que había visto alguna vez en esa película de Titanic, claro que él no iba a decir semejante mamarrachada frente a Nijimura y muchísimo menos ante Himuro Tatsuya. Además, para eso tenía a Takao, quien se encargaba de decir las estupideces que él se callaba.

─¡Soy el rey del mundo!

─¡Oye, que te vas a caer!

Al final Nijimura había conseguido quitar a Takao de la proa donde bien pudo haberse matado. Midorima pensó que no todo en la vida podía ser perfecto.

─Oh, pero qué aguafiestas resultaste ser, Shuu-chan.

Mientras Nijimura se cagaba en los ancestros de Takao, él hizo uso de su Ojo de Halcón para evaluar el ambiente. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y el ambiente era propicio para una bonita escena romántica entre Midorima y Himuro, si es que ellos cooperaban con la causa. Claro que para eso se tenía que deshacer de Shuu, y lo consiguió con los métodos menos ortodoxos, así le costara la vida.

─ ¡Devuélveme el celular, joder!

Los dos comenzaron una humillante callera en la cubierta. Pobre Takao, seguramente allí iba a encontrar su muerte.

─Ah, no cambiarán ─suspiró Himuro, recargándose en el barandal y de paso poniendo nervioso a Midorima.

─Tal vez no deberías recargarte allí.

La sonrisa que le lanzó Himuro le erizó todos los pelos verdes de la nuca. Desde lo sucedido en el Scorpion estaba confirmado que ese chico parecía querer llevárselo a lo oscurito, pero con cada pequeña acción le echaba más leña al fuego de la pasión que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de mantener.

─No te preocupes. No voy a intentar saltar como Rose.

─No es que se me haya cruzado eso por la cabeza, sólo para aclarar ─musitó Midorima y, como quien no quiere la cosa, se recargó a un lado de él para contemplar la puesta del sol.

Ambos se dedicaron a contemplar el bello paisaje que componía Long Beach, ajenos a los gritos de Nijimura y Takao en algún lugar del crucero. No tenía ningún caso ponerle atención alguna a sus trivialidades cuando podían emplear el tiempo en algo mejor.

Por ejemplo: Himuro encontró que era el momento idóneo para recargar su brazo contra el de Midorima, compartiendo el calor y el contacto físico de una manera un poco más natural, a diferencia de lo que les había sucedido en el submarino. Menuda sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse con que así estaba mucho más a gusto, compartiendo un silencio agradable y un pedacito de tiempo que probablemente no volvería a suceder después, por lo tanto, la mejor opción era disfrutarlo hasta que se les acabara.

Además, el verano aún no terminaba. Ya se encargarían de experimentar más instantes valiosos.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi prima me pasó A song about California de Hey Ocean mientras me preguntaba si volvería a visitarlos algún día (no). Gracias a ella y a la canción por hacer que el fic se escribiera solito. Si buscan la canción y no les gusta, no me juzguen, déjense llevar.
> 
> P.D. Nijimura y Takao tienen potencial como bros, sólo digo.


End file.
